Full of Surprises
by Hoshiguma-douji
Summary: Parsee and Yuugi find each other full of surprises. Yuri oneshot, for now.


"I'm home," I shout to my empty house as I make my way inside.

Every Saturday night, Suika and I host an oni-exclusive party at the old tavern in the City, just three blocks from my house. She's hoping to bring the Four back to power; since she and Kasen made up, Suika's been pretty psyched about the whole idea.

I'm excited, too, but I don't think it'll ever happen. It's been over a thousand years since we've all been together.

I hear a yelping sound, breaking me from my thoughts.

I freeze. I live by myself in the nearly-vacant City. No one should be inside my house.

"Suika?" I call out. She's the only person I picture being here at this hour.

A soft sigh responds.

I purse my lips in thought. The sigh sounded sexual, and since Suika and I have been friends with benefits since the Ooeyama days, I know that the voice doesn't belong to her.

I do what any sane oni would do: I grab my kanabo, my spiked club, and walk down the hall as quietly as possible. My kanabo is bigger than me, but I can still wield her single-handedly. I haven't used her in years, and since my intruder seems to be caught in a sex act, I hope I don't need to tonight. After all, it would pretty much suck to be murdered while doing that.

The sounds are getting louder now. I recognize her voice, but I can't quite put a name to it. She's in my bedroom, too, which makes me a little uncomfortable—and it takes a _lot_ to make me feel that way.

I stand before my bedroom door and hold the kanabo steady. If she isn't Suika, she must be a crazy ex, and if the latter's the case, I need my kanabo's help.

Without warning, I swing the door open and shout, "HEY!"

The figure on the bed sits up and adjusts her skirt.

I drop my kanabo.

It's Parsee.

I've been dating her for about a year now, but she insisted on keeping her virginity for "just a little while longer." Apparently, that little while's up; no one masturbates on my bed and expects me not to screw them afterward.

"What are you doing with that?" Parsee shrieks.

I pick my kanabo up. "This old thing?"

"Put it down!"

I give the kanabo a swing. "I didn't know who was lurking in here. Thought I'd teach the psycho a lesson." I stop swinging, and she relaxes a little. "Why were you masturbating in my room?"

Parsee bites her lip. She's so cute when she does that. "Suika gave me the key. I wanted to surprise you when you got back, and I didn't expect you so early…it's only midnight. I was thinking about you and got a little, ah, carried away…"

I set the kanabo down and climb onto the bed beside her. "I take it you're ready."

She blushes. "I think we've been together long enough." She kisses my cheek gently. "I love you," she murmurs. I've never heard her say that louder than a whisper.

"I love you, too," I reply in a much louder voice. I pull her closer to me.

"You'll be my first," Parsee says. She's just a breath away from my lips, and she smells faintly like spearmint.

"I'll make it one to remember," I reply before kissing her gently. Had she been someone like Suika, I would've been much rougher. Being sweet and gentle isn't necessarily something I'm good at. But this is Parsee, and I don't want to scare her away on our first try.

She pulls away for a few moments, leaving the kiss still chaste. "I want to undress you," she whispers.

"I can't hear you," I tease. Parsee's the kind of girl who gets really shy in romantic situations, and I've been trying for months to get her to speak up.

She repeats herself in a normal speaking voice, her cheeks burning.

I quirk an eyebrow. "Do you, now."

She puts her thin, shaking hands on the bottom of my shirt and somehow manages to pull it off without getting it caught. It helps, of course, that I cut my hair to a pageboy a few weeks ago; being athletic and liking my appearance to be rather low-maintenance, I hated having to pull my hair back all the time. But there's still my horn, and that hasn't ever changed.

She stares and my chest for a moment before pulling my skirt and panties off in a swift motion.

"Feel better?" I ask with a grin.

"I will once I find out just how big these are," Parsee replies, unhooking the bra.

"It's a push-up bra," I tell her as she stares. "I'm not really as big as people think I am."

"You're a B," she says, as if that bra size is unheard of.

"Oni tend not to be very curvy," I tell her. "It gets in the way of things. But since I like to attract pretty girls like you, I have to work and enhance what I've got."

"You're full of surprises," she murmurs before kissing me. She's being less gentle than I was, running her tongue over my lips and massaging my breasts.

I shiver and groan slightly. For this being her first time, she's quite talented with those hands.

Reluctantly, I pull back. "I just want to make sure you're ready to…lose it."

She nods.

"Then let's get this out of the way, shall we?" I motion to her clothing.

"I'll do it." Parsee moves away from me and slides her skirt off. Propping herself up on her knees, she pulls up her shirt slowly.

"Oh, hurry up," I complain. I lean on my elbows and cross my legs, as if that'll hide the dampness growing down there.

It feels like an eternity before she's completely revealed, but in the end, it's worth the wait. She's thin and built like a dancer, so her chest is rather flat, but she's beautiful all the same. She's a natural blonde, unlike me, and doesn't shave, like me. I can't help but smile at that. Sex is quite a bit more fun when there's sensitive hair involved.

She chews her lip. Her freckled cheeks are flushed. "Now what?"

I can't wait any longer. I pin her down, making her yelp in surprise, and trail down her neck, chest, stomach, and hips, leaving every bit of skin revealed covered in kisses. She's squeezing her legs together, obviously a little nervous, but I can't let that stop me. I force them apart and kiss the inside of her thighs, and she sighs.

"Will you…hurry up?" she pleads.

She doesn't need to tell me twice. I run my tongue along her slit.

She gasps and grabs my hair. I really don't know why girls do that, but I do find it encouraging. I lap at her clit, listening to her beautiful voice respond and watching her legs quiver. I roll my teeth around her clit, and she screams.

I laugh a little. I'm relieved that she's loud. I'm a screamer, and Suika, who I've had the most practice with, is as well. I don't know how I'd manage a quiet girl.

"Yuugi!" She's tugging on my hair as I go a little faster. "I'm gonna come…"

She says that as if it's a bad thing. "Go ahead," I reply in a thick voice. There's a tingling sensation between my legs, and I'm not even being stimulated. I can't help but smile at the fact that getting her off makes me feel this way. She's so perfect.

She lets out a drawn-out scream, and I pull back to rub her clit as she climaxes. Just when I think she's finished, she squirts a little.

I look up at her with surprise.

She looks mortified. Her emerald-colored eyes are fixated on the wall. "I'm sorry," her breathless voice says.

"Don't be!" I snap. In a softer voice, I add, "I think it's cute. It means you enjoyed it, right?"

"I've never been able to do that to myself," she admits.

I lean down and run my tongue along her slit, then kiss her. When I pull away, I say, "You taste great, see?"

"You're an alcoholic," she stabs. "It probably tastes different to you."

I laugh. "And you're a tsundere. You taste good and you know it."

"Yeah…" She doesn't seem as upset anymore.

"So to business." I reach over to my nightstand and pull my vibrator out of the drawer. It's a gift from Suika, a few years ago, when she was convinced that I wouldn't be able to find anyone other than her to screw. She gave it to me as her way of keeping me entertained when she's unable to visit. If only she knew what I'm up to…

"That's how you're gonna do it?" Parsee asks.

I nod. "I can't reach that far in with just my fingers, and I don't have a dick, in case you haven't noticed."

"If you did, I wouldn't be like this," she says. "You do have a horn, though."

I stare at her for a moment. "You're kidding, right?"

Our eyes meet, and then we burst out laughing, mine coming out a lot more nervous than hers.

Parsee grins. "I had a funny moment."

"Indeed." She actually scared me for a minute there, but I'm not about to tell her that.

I lick the vibrator, not to look overly sexual, but to lubricate it. After, I kiss her, increasing the heat just a tad.

I have her where I want her: her tongue rolls over mine, she's squirming in arousal, whimpering as I rub the vibrator over her opening. It's not on yet, but she's so aroused that it hardly matters. Every one of my movements seems to be driving her wild.

"Please, Yuugi," she begs, spreading her legs apart more.

"Didn't expect you'd be the one to beg," I tease.

"Didn't expect you'd be this damn slow," she complains.

"Alright, point taken." I try to ignore the tingling sensation between my legs, but it's becoming harder now that she has her legs spread in front of me, her hair glistening. Fighting my impulses, I switch the vibrator on and rub her clit gently.

Parsee's already groaning. She must be pretty sensitive down there. "Yuugi?" she manages to say.

I lift my gaze. "Yes?"

"Can you kiss me when you break it?"

I grin. "Romantic, are you?"

She squirms. "I just think you're a good kisser."

"Mhmm. Sure." I adjust my position so the vibrator is pointed inward, but I can still reach her lips and I'm not sitting on her.

"Is it gonna hurt?" She sounds nervous now, and I don't blame her.

"At first," I admit. "But then it feels amazing."

"Okay." She inhales. "I'm ready."

I kiss her deeply, and she moans into my mouth as I slide the vibrator in. I can feel her break from the quiver of both the vibrator and her hips, and she squeals in pain, biting down on my lip.

I pull back. I feel guilty now. I didn't want to hurt her too much. "Are you okay?"

She nods. "I'm the girlfriend of an oni. I can stand a little pain. Keep going."

"Touche." I slide it in and out, slowly but at an even tempo, until she stops wincing and starts gasping. Once she's comfortable, I resume kissing her and increase the vibrations.

She groans into my mouth and holds my free hand, lacing our fingers. Her hips match the vibrator in rhythm. When I stop kissing her, her groans quickly turn to screams.

"Faster, Yuugi!" she hollers, tightening her grip on my hand.

I grin and do as she says. There are few things that make me feel better than having the love of my life surrender beneath me.

She closes her eyes. Her whole body is quivering. She's gorgeous when she's close; her hair's a mess, her cheeks are flushed, and her voice is the most beautiful sound I've heard in a long time. When she climaxes, I hold the vibrator inside of her until she stops screaming and shaking. When I pull it out, I move my mouth to her entrance and catch her fluids, drinking them up as they leak out.

She seems less embarrassed about that now, but I still kiss her and give her a little taste.

"How much energy do you have left?" I ask after she catches her breath.

"Loads," she replies.

"Gods, I love you," I murmur. Then I clear my throat. "I haven't gotten anything, so I thought we should…um…" I show her with my hands, and her eyes widen.

"That's awfully intimate," she says.

"Too much?" I ask, lowering my hands.

She shakes her head. "No. I want to feel you against me, and I want to hear you scream. That's killing two birds with one stone there."

"Exactly." I pull her up to a sitting position and help arrange our legs. I notice, when she moves, there's a splatter of blood on the sheets beneath her, a reminder of what I had just done. I blush at that thought, but there's a large part of me that wants to jump up and squeal, "I JUST TOOK PARSEE'S VIRGINITY!"

But I don't do that, although my head is spinning from holding my oni side back. Had she been more experienced, she would have bruises to mark where I've been. Instead, I bring her hips together.

It's a beautiful feeling, sending sparks to all my nerves. I feel her clit against mine, which already about sends me over the edge. It takes so much energy to hold back.

We move in rhythm, and once we pick up speed, she's screaming again, only this time, I'm with her. It's been months since I've had sex with anyone, Suika included (and that time, we were so drunk that I hardly remember it). Just as Parsee's strip tease was worth it, limiting myself to my fingers for four months was worth it, too.

"Yuugi," Parsee says, "I want you to stop doing that." I stop moving, and she smacks my arm. "Not _that_. When I said I wanted to…_ahhh_…feel you against me, I…" She pauses to groan loudly. "I want you to _stop holding back_. I want to feel _you_. _Hoshiguma-douji_."

Well, that sparks it. I haven't been called that in centuries. It sets off this other fire inside of me that I've nearly forgotten was there. I force her down beneath me and rub against her with more force than I normally would've dared.

At first, I worry that she can't handle it. She's screaming loudly, and tears are streaming down her cheeks, but she's laughing in between screams, so she must be enjoying it. I lean down to kiss her aggressively. I want all of her, every inch. I can hear her orgasming beneath me, but I don't stop, even though I'm coming so hard that I can't see straight.

But my fears melt as she deeps our kiss and continues groaning. I decide that she invited herself to this little affair, and, more importantly, to be romantically intertwined with an oni.

Even so, I manage to say in between sighs, "I'm sorry…but I don't want to…_haaah_…stop…"

With every ounce of strength she has, she pushes me over so she's on top. "Then let me finish you off," she says.

My eyes widen. This isn't happening. The only girl I've ever lied beneath was Suika, and that's because we have to take turns.

But it _is_ happening, and I love it. Those talented hands that felt my breasts earlier are between my legs, dancing on my clit and stroking inside of me.

"Is that all you've got?" I ask. I'm already out of breath, but I really want to see what Parsee's capable of.

She seems distracted by something for a moment. She's eyeing me curiously, and I don't know why. Finally, she whispers, "I can live with this."

Before I can ask what she means, Parsee goes harder and faster than ever, and I stop thinking. I almost stop feeling, and all I can hear are my own screams echoing in the otherwise-empty house and Parsee's cries of how she loves me.

And then it's over. It takes a few minutes for me to see again. Parsee's kissing my lips, my cheek, my neck, my shoulders, back to my lips before I can finally force words out.

"That was…amazing."

"You kept your promise." She lies on my shoulder, her ash blonde hair tickling my chin. Even her hair smells like spearmint. "You made it one to remember."

"I didn't do that much," I protest.

Her eyes widen. "You have no idea."

I give her a sideways grin. "What did I do that you loved so much?"

"You…changed." She blinks a few times. "I can't think of how else to describe it. Once I asked you to stop holding back, you became…something else."

"Parsee, I'm an oni." I kiss her, because she's looking a little scared now. "I'm a demon. Names have power. You happen to know what I used to go by…and what you just saw is my, um, other form."

"I guess now I know why people made oni masks." She shudders.

I blush a little. "If it was so scary, then why was it the best part?"

"Because now I know what I'm dealing with." She kisses my jaw. "You were yourself, and I wanted to know who that was. That's why I held back sex for so long. I wanted to know exactly who you were before I let you take me."

"You didn't keep that promise yourself," I tell her.

"I know, but I still saw it tonight."

"And you're staying with me?"

"I'd be crazy not to!" Parsee exclaims. "Gods, Yuugi, _I love you_. You mean so much to me, and I don't care that you can break me in half with your bare hands or can drink an entire tavern and be left only slightly staggering or that your divine form is somewhat terrifying. What's important is that all of those things are what makes _you_."

I'm quiet for a moment as I mull that over until I finally say, "Parsee…let's get married."

"_WHAT_."

I repeated myself. "If you love me so much, then I think it's a good idea."

"I didn't think you were the marrying type."

"I'm not, but you're different. If I had to spend the rest of my days with one special woman, it'd be you."

"Not Suika?"

I can't help but glare a little at her. "Don't be ridiculous. Suika's my best friend, but I could never be with her like that."

Parsee looks at loss for words, but she finally says, "Yes." And it's in a perfectly clear, normal tone. "I'll marry you, _Hoshiguma-douji_."

"Don't start that again," I growl, feeling myself stir inside.

"I'll start it as much as I want to," Parsee laughs. "You're my fiancé. I want to explore this other side of you."

I lay back down, pulling her close. "And you're sure about this?"

"Seriously, Yuugi. I'll even take your name."

"You're kidding."

"I'm not! I'll be your wife, okay!"

"Okay." I'm feeling really tired now, probably because of all the energy I spent on her. "I'm going to sleep now. We'll plan it later."

"Goodnight, Hoshiguma-douji."

I give her a last, lingering kiss before drifting off.


End file.
